Angle trims are used to cover and attach to objects having elongated corner portions. As an exemplary example, consider mesh cover guards for rain-water guttering. Rain-water guttering collects and channels away rain-water collected from roofs. However, guttering can also collect solid objects, such as leaves, which remain in the guttering. This can cause blockage of the guttering. Furthermore, such collection of leaves in guttering can provide a fire-risk in bush-fire prone areas.
Mesh-gutter guards are known to provide a filter for guttering. While the mesh allows rain-water through to the guttering as intended, the mesh prevents solid objects such as leaves entering the guttering. An example of such a mesh gutter-guard is illustrated in FIG. 1 and is described in Australian Innovation Patent No. 2005100465, the contents of which are incorporated by way of reference. As shown, the mesh 1 is arranged across the upper open channel 4a of the guttering 4. One edge of the mesh 1 is secured between roof tiles 3, 5. The other edge of the mesh 1 is secured to the outer corner 8 of the guttering 4. Typically, as shown, an angle trim 10 is used to cover and secure the outer edge of the mesh 1 to the outer corner 8 of the guttering 4.
In practice, angle trims come in unwieldy lengths of several metres. Given that the installation of a mesh gutter guard is performed high off the ground, the handling of long lengths of angle trim can prove difficult for one person to do alone and may require additional help. While the angle trim can be cut to size, individual installers may cut the angle trim to more manageable lengths of a metre or less. The problem, when using a number of smaller lengths of angle trim, is that in use adjacent angle trims are required to be secured overlapping each other to provide a continuous length of angle trim. This overlapping between adjacent lengths of angle trim is not desirable. The resultant angle trim can be unsightly and the installation of which can add difficulties. As such, the installation of mesh gutter guards can prove impractical for the lay person, thus requiring professional installers.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved angle trim which can be conveniently handled.